Who Are You To Me? Misaki x Usui
by Midnightpurpleice
Summary: When Usui busts his arm and misses school, our beloved prez feels like something is missing. What, or who could it possibly be?
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki POV**

That's all for today I guess. I finish changing and head home. Once I open the door, I realize Usui isn't waiting for me. _No! No thinking of him when you don't have to! _

I open the door. Suzuna greets me. "What's wrong, did Usui do something-"

"NO!"

I slam the door to my room and take out my homework. I get a good deal done when my stomach starts to grumble. I open the door with a creak to find my mother and sister waiting in the kitchen.

"I was just about to call you for dinner, perfect timing!" my mother chimes.

**Next Day**

I open the door to the student council room after class. Usui's not here, is he?

For an unknown reason, I feel disappointed. _No! He's just a perverted alien stalker! _

_I guess his arm is still busted from the butler audition._

I sigh. It was my fault he got hurt. Should I visit him?

I take out my phone and call the manager.

"I-I uh can I get the day off? I'm uh I'm going to see U-Usui because his arm is hurt."

"For Usui? Of course! You work too hard anyway."

"Hehe. Thanks"

I snap my phone closed, and stand up, pushing my chair back. "Get home safe!" I call out to those who are still in the student council room.

"Bye prez."

"See ya"

I pull out the card I got from Usui and look at the address. I get on the correct train and get to his address, trembling.

I put my hand up.  
I knock once.  
Twice.  
Three times.

Then he opens the door.

**USUI POV**

_Who is it now?_

I open the door, only to be confronted by none other than Ayuzawa Misaki. The only thing is her face is flushed and her knees are shaking.

"H-Hey U-Usui" she stammers.

I open the door wider and let her in without speaking.

"I just came to check on you. I felt bad because you've been missing school, and it's my fault!"

"...So, you've missed me."

"W-What?! No!"

"Well, that's a shame. I've missed you."

She says nothing, just stares at the ground, evidently hiding her red cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes..."

" I'll go make something"

"...for you~"

I can't do anything, time stands still, holding me in place. _"Yes...for you~"_

In a flash I realize that my face is in her palms, her eyes holding mine.

My heart racing.

What the hell is going on?

**Misaki Pov**

"Well, that's a shame. I've missed you."

Blood rushes to my face. Goddamnit, why does he always make me feel like this? I breathe in. Why does he always appear undisturbed? Why don't I have this effect on him?

I don't, right?

But what if I do?

"Are you hungry?"

You know what?

"Yes..."

I'll get through his thick skull.

"I'll go make something"

My heart races.

"...for you~"

I hold his face in my hands. For a moment all that exists in the world are his shining emerald eyes and my racing heartbeat.

Then I let go.

"What are you making?"

I realize that his face is red. He blinks and returns to the normal perverted alien that he is.

A feeling of victory spreads through me.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down. I watch him as he cooks.

"What, did you want a taste?"

"Eh, n-"

He puts his spoon in my mouth. He is in the middle of making some kind of chocolate cake. The chocolate melts on my tongue and feels warm in my throat.

I open my eyes and look up to see him smirking at me.

"How is it?"

"...Good..."

"Glad to hear that"

He puts the cake in the oven and walks over with plates and bowls. He puts them down and we help ourselves to some food. We have an actual conversation, the first one in a while.

We're laughing, and suddenly he says

"Stay the night, kaichou"


	2. Chapter 2

**Usui Pov**

"Stay the night, kaichou."

Her eyes widen and her cheeks redden.

"W-What?! No way, Baka Usui!"

"Why not, _prez_?"

"Because you're a perverted alien stalker!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You seemed very _into_ me earlier."

I got her this time. She shuts her mouth and bites on her lower lip. Damn, she looks sexy.

The doorbell rings. Perfect timing!

I get up to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

It's the manager. She hands me a bottle.

"This is for Misa-chan! She works so hard so I thought 'Maybe I should get her something' So make sure it gets to her!"

For some reason, I don't think that's why she handed me a bottle of liquor.

"Bye bye now!" she says and walks away.

Hold on for a second, how the hell does she know my address!

I close the door and sit down.

"Who was it, and what's that?"

"It was your manager, she brought something for you."

She looks at the price tag.

"Oh, this was expensive! We have to try it."

_Should I? It's the prez drunk! There's no question._

I get out two glasses.

**A few hours later (They're drunk)**

"I should get home"

"Or you could stay~"

"I could stay"  
"I could stay with Usui"

She sits on my lap.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Do it, Usui"

I waste no more time.

I pick her up and lay her on the couch with me on top of her.

"Then I have one request."  
"Call me by my name."

"Usui"

"No. My _name_."

"M-Master, please"

"My name."

"T-Takumi"

Even if we were drunk, hearing her say my name lit fireworks in my mind.

"Misaki..."

She kisses me before I can say anything else.

Drunk Misaki is starting to grow on me.

**In the Morning**

Misaki is wrapped in my arms. Her hair on my face, her eyes closed. I wonder what she's dreaming about behind those closed eyes.

She opens her eyes.

"I have a headache" she whines.

I stand up.

"I'll go make some coffee."

She looks up, more alert.

"Let me help you. You've done a lot for me already."

Then she realizes that she's in my apartment.

"F***! I need to call my mom!"

She gropes in her bag and finds her phone. Quickly she opens it and calls her mom. A confused look replaces the anxious one she was wearing.

"The manager told you I stayed overnight at a friends place?"

She hangs up.

"Can I shower before I head home? My hair feels greasy."

"Sure. Borrow something from my closet."

I may have said it relaxedly, but in reality, my heart was racing. _The prez, in my clothes._

Why do I feel so much more alive when I'm around her?  
How does she do this to me?

* * *

*******Sorry this chapter was so short, I couldn't think. Tell me what you think would make a good story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I tuck my hair behind my ear and tug on the ends of the oversized white hoodie. I drop them and they fall to my mid-thighs. I pace in his living room as I wait for him to come out. In the corner of my eye, I spy his tiny black kitten. I sit down on his floor and look at his kitten until a noise startles me and grabs my attention.

"Usui?"

He comes in, toweling his damp hair, a black shirt over his bare shoulder. I gape at his half-dressed state. He seems to notice my expression and smirks.

"Heh...Like what you see?"

"Not a chance!" I exclaim, despite my crimson red face.

He slips his shirt on, "Where do you want to go?"

I quirk an eyebrow to that.

"When did I say I was going to go out with you?!"

"Ok then, we can stay here. Would you like to go to the bedroom~?"

"Let's just go out!"

I hear him give out a low chuckle, but I chose to ignore it.

"Like I asked before, where do you want to go?"

When he gets no response from me, he continues, "How about the park?"

I nod once, trying to stop my heart from jumping out of my chest. He looks at me for a moment then sighs.

"Do you want to pretend nothing happened last night?"

I bite my lip and look away.

"N-no"

With a smile, he reaches for my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"I'm glad."

My eyes widen and I look up to be greeted by a warm smile. The look on his face is so sweet that I have to look away again.

"Let's go."

We depart, my palm still against his. He starts talking, and we are once again engaged in an interesting and entertaining discussion. We reach a lawn with green grass and beautiful flowers. He lets go of my hand and sits on the grass, stretching his legs. I take a seat next to him, and a comfortable silence falls over us. I welcome it, aware of his presence beside me. He places a hand on my cheek. Startled by his sudden action, I look up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Y'know, _prez,_"

He rolls his tongue on the word prez and sends my heart flying.

"When you came over yesterday, I was overjoyed to see how much you care about me."

He removes his hand and looks out towards the horizon.

"When I first felt this way around you, I was confused."

He puts his hand over mine.

"I know what it is now."

I join our fingers and respond.

"I-I love you, too."

He quickly snaps his head in my direction. For a moment, all is still, and then his lips are on mine. My fingers weave themselves through his silky blonde hair. He pulls me onto his lap. He then pulls away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gulp. _Usui's girlfriend?! That perverted alien?! Who does he think he is?! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!_

"Yes."

_Or not._

It's barely a whisper over the pounding of my heart, but he seems to hear it as he reunites our lips.

"OMG, I KNEW ITTTT!"

A high pitched voice breaks us out of our daze. We look over to see the manager.

"Yah! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh you know, just checking to see the progress... Looks like my gift worked~."

I bite my lip and look down, but not before I glanced at Usui. For the first time, he seems more human, red tinting his cheeks. Never thought I'd see _him _blushing. However red his face was, though, mine was ten times worse.

"Well, bye-bye now! Have fun~!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Bye!"

Usui looks at me. "How about we go back to the apartment?" I check my watch before responding, "I think I should head home..."

"C'mon, it'll be funnnnnnn!"

I look away before mumbling, "fine..."

He smirks and grabs my hand as we get up.

"I knew you couldn't resist me~"

* * *

**Sorry this update is trash, I just don't know what to put anymore. I was gonna make the story longer, but I can't think of a plot so I just got them together. **


End file.
